Problem: Gabriela is 48 years old and Christopher is 6 years old. How many years will it take until Gabriela is only 4 times as old as Christopher?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Gabriela will be $48 + y$ years old and Christopher will be $6 + y$ years old. At that time, Gabriela will be 4 times as old as Christopher. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $48 + y = 4 (6 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $48 + y = 24 + 4 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $3 y = 24$ $y = 8$.